Bloody Hormones
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Pansy and Draco are married and Pansy is Pregnant. When something is misunderstood, Hormones are flying and so are objects Can Draco get his wife to believe in him? pansy's point of view.


**_Bloody Hormones_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Summary- Pansy and Draco are married and Pansy is Pregnant. When something is misunderstood, Hormones are flying and (so are objects) Can Draco get his wife to believe in him?**

**"AN- Horrible Summary, if you ready the story the Summary will make sense. **

**"WARNING- A few bad words. **

"GET OUT" I screamed while chucking a pillow at my husband, who was protecting himself in front of the bedroom door.

"PANSY." Draco Malfoy yelled, while effortlessly ducking before he got hit

"LEAVE NOW. I HATE YOU. JUST GET THE HELL OUT." I screamed while throwing a vase, and two books.

"FUCK." Draco yelled when the vase broke over his head, as soon as I stopped throwing stuff, Draco took his chance and left the room

"LEAVE. DON'T EVER COME BACK . I HATE YOU." I continued to scream and chuck stuff at the now closed door, eventually I heard the front door open and slam shut, I finally stopped throwing stuff and slowly fell to the floor. The tears I was holding back finally rolled down my cheeks. After I stopped crying , I slowly pulled myself up off the ground and went into the bathroom connected to our house and started the shower. I turned around to the mirror, my make-up from the night before was ruined, was long blonde hair was horrible ruined, and my cheeks were incredible pale. I stripped off my clothes and got into the hot shower. After I finished, I got out and cast a drying spell on my self and my hair. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a stylish purple lacy tank top. Walked back to our bedroom and over to the vanity, I brushed my hair and put on some eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and a little bit of clear lip gloss. Once satisfied, I went into the closet and grabbed my XOXO purse and wallet, some flats, and my white suit jacket. I walked back over to the mirror and looked at my self one last time, I stopped and stared at the picture that caught my eye. It was of Draco and my wrapped up in each others arms, his hands were resting on my 3 months pregnant belly and mine hands covered his. I sighed and looked down and my belly, I was now 4 months along. Looking at the clock on Draco's nightstand table it was 3:00, I had to be in work at 3:15, sighing I checked myself in the mirror one last time and aprentated away to the shop. Millicent Bulstrode and I owned a hair dressing shop, we also did manicures and pedicures. Arriving at the shop, it was empty. Slightly confused I put down my bag and went into the back to see if Millicent or someone was even there.

"Hey Pansy." I jumped and turned around to face my best friend Millicent, I placed my hand against my heart to slow down the beating of my heart.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked after my heart slowed down a bit

"Sorry." She said while giving me a hug which I gladly returned

"So what's got you in a mood?"

"Draco's an ass."

"As always." Millicent said while swing her arm around my shoulder

"Why is the shop so dead?" as soon as the words left my mouth five girls walked in

"Shouldn't have said that." We grinned at each other and walked over to the girls.

"Hi welcome to Denies and Designs. How may we help you?" Millicent asked

"Hi um us two need our hair done and these three want a manicure. ASAP." One of the girls said

"Okay you two that need the hair done can go with Millicent here. And the manicures can come with me." The girls did as they were told, they sat down at the tables and I went into the back to find Daphne and Tracey and Chelsea. We all started working. I had just finished painting on of the girls first hand, my blink a couple of times to see if this dizziness I was feeling would go away, somehow it only made it worse, I tried blink again

"Are you okay?" The girls who's hand I was painting asked

"Yeah I'm f-" I felling into darkness, the last thing I heard was someone scream.

I slowly opened my eyes and snapped them shut, I opened them again and blinked a couple of times to get them used to the light. Once I could actually see I looked around at my surroundings, I heard the door open and I saw Millicent come in the room with a healer. My guess is we were at St. Mungos.

"Welcome back Mrs. Malfoy." The healer said

"It's great to be back. Now what exactly happened." I asked while sitting up slowly.

"You fainted. My guess is because your pregnant, and you were stressed along with the smell of the nail polishes and such cause some reaction in your body and you felt dizziness?"

"Yea."

"Yes then that's what cause you to faint. It's common but you need to slow down. With you being only four months most problems accoure in this time."

"Okay. Can I leave?"

"We gave you some potions to calm you a little bit, but avoide any stress. Other than that yes you are free to go. One other thing you can't do manicure anymore while your pregnant. The smells and chemical are very bad for the baby."

"Okay."

"Your clothes are over there you can get changed then you are free to leave. And here are some pamphlets on how to come your stress." She said while handing them to me, I took them

"Thank you." The healer and Millicent left the room, and I got changed back into my jeans and shirt and I put my jacket on, I grabbed my purse and the pamphlet before leaving the room, I found Millicent outside in the hall.

"You okay?" Millicent asked while linking arms with me

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You were saying the exact same thing just before you fainted."

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to faint anymore."

"You scared us today." I sighed and hugged Millicent.

"What time is it?" I asked

"5:30."

"You want to come over we can watch some movies for a bit. Draco doesn't get home until 8:30."

"Sure." We apprented to the Malfoy Manor and went into the living room. I grabbed my wand and the TV started playing Dirty Dancing. We both sat on the couch beside each other and Millicent grabbed a blanket to put over our legs. After Dirty Dancing was over they decided to watch Grease as well. When the movie was over Draco finally came home. He poked his head into the living room and saw me and Millicent on the couch, we both stared at him then Millicent stood up.

"I guess I should get home." I stood up

"Okay. " We quickly hugged and said our goodbyes

"Pansy you need to tell him what happened today." Millicent whispered before aperanting. I stood there for a second staring at Draco who was watching my carefully, probably getting ready to run if I were to chuck something at him.

"Pansy-" He stopped talking when I walked closer to him, but I just walked right past him and up stairs, I heard Draco growl and walk into the kitchen.

I entered the bedroom I shared with Draco, I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pyjamas, I could feel tears started to sting my eyes _"Stupid hormones" _I thought as I walked to the bathroom while doing my best to blink away my tears. I quickly got changed into a comfortable pair of pyjama shorts and a black tank top. I brushed my teeth and finished doing my nightly routine. Walking back to the bedroom, I went to the huge bed and laid down on the green comforter. I curled myself into a ball as best as I could considering my belly. I just lied there in complete silence, watching out the window. Some time later I heard the bedroom door creak open, Draco came into the room and walked over to the bed, he took a chance and lied down, with my back to his chest he wrapped his arm around belly and rest his head in the crook between my shoulder and neck. Together we just lied there together.

"I'm sorry Pansy." Draco whispered

"Draco, am I fat?" I asked. I knew the question was so mean and cruel but I need some kind of reassurance.

"No of course not."

"Then why did you call me fat?" I asked while escaping his hold, I sat up and stared at my husband

"I never call you fat."

"Yeah you did, when you were talking to Blaise on the phone." A look flash across Draco's face

"Pansy, I swear I wasn't talking about you. You have to believe me. I love you and I love your body when you are pregnant." Draco was now pleading for me to believe him, Draco grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his lap, I tried to escape his hold again but he only held on tighter.

"Pansy listen to me, I love you and I love the fact that your going to be the mother of my child. Trust me please, I need you to believe me I love you." The tears started to fall down my cheeks and Draco just pulled me to him tighter, if that was even possible. He grabbed my left hand and kissed the silver wedding band on my finger. He let go of my hand only to grabbed it again and pulled in closer looking at something on my wrist.

"?" Draco asked while reading the plastic band on my wrist.

"I fainted at work today." I said

"What? Why?"

"The healer said it was from stress, and the chemicals from the nail polishes. I'm fine." I explained

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you think I called you fat. And for making you stressed and anything else I've done." I smiled a little at that

"I love you, Pansy."

"I love you, too." I said while yawning

"Think it's past the baby's bed time." Draco said

"Yeah, it's also past my bed time." I said while getting up from Draco's lap, and getting under the blankets, Draco got under as well before shutting all the lights off. I turned to face Draco and I lied my head down on his chest and threw my arm across his stomach, Draco wrapped his arm around my waist. I let the beat of his heart, calm my worries and help me enter a lovely peaceful sleep.


End file.
